Saving Henry
by Danger Lover
Summary: When two men are after Henry it's up to his friends to help protect him. But when Henry goes missing; their mission just got a whole lot harder... Will they find Henry before it's too late? Will be able to work together? Or will they lose Henry forever? (Rated T In Case).
1. Prologue

Saving Henry - A Henry Danger Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is my first fic ever for fanfiction! I have just started watching this show and I absolutely LOVE it So I am slowly learning the characters and the story line so if I mess anything up please let me know about to help me but please don't be mean about it; remember take it easy on me. Thank you! Anyway this is the Prologue so it's just introducing the story the next chapter will have Henry in it so yeah. Well I own nothing from Henry Danger so please enjoy chapter one! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue

Outside of Swellview Junior High sat an old red tainted beaten up on the other side of the street. Inside the van sat two guys. One was an average weight and height man with long brown hair that went to his shoulders and green eyes. But the other man was a medium sized with a shorter height man with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

Both men were warning all black so that they could blend themselves in and no one would know who they were.

"Got the target yet?"

"Not yet over."

"Why not?"

"School's still in session; over."

Silence came in the van after that. Indeed the two men were waiting for school to be over only because they had a simple task to do. Well as simple as it could be for the two of them. It was given to them by their boss who is one of the biggest super villain of all time. Now I could go into detail about who this supervillain is...

But I can't because well; this super villain liked to keep their identity a secret until they were seen. So that was why he sent his two evil minions to help him out and capture none other than Kid Danger himself. Now of course Kid Danger wasn't their main problem; Captain Man was; but they knew how hard he was to find.

"How long are we supposed to sit here and wait!?"

"Until we see the kid walk out of the building."

"Oh please like Kid Danger would go to school; he's a superhero for crying out loud."

"Ugh we've been over this."

"Over what?"

"Uh; the fact that Kid Danger is a secret identity so that no one knows who he really is."

"Oh - like Captain Man?"

"Yup like Captain Man."

"Then uh; how did you find out who Kid Danger was?"

"Please it wasn't that hard. Let's just say that I know a few friends who helped me out."

"Oh okay."

Once more they were greeted with the sound of silence with only quiet music playing around them in the car. Both men continued to sit there for what seemed like a few hours when they finally saw the school doors start opening. Students of all teenage ages started pouring out of the building one by one; this made the men smile.

Both men only smiled because when the kids started pouring out; they had easy eyes on their target. It was a kid around the age of fifteen with blonde hair and brown eyes. Instantly both men put their binoculars down and the men in the driver's side started the vehicle. After all; now was their chance to go after what they want.

"Kid is in sight school just got let out; over."

"Good; now bring him to me."

"Copy that; over."

When the walkie-talkie ended both men tuned and looked at one another and began to evilly laugh.

"Get ready Kid Danger; or should I say Henry Hart; because your world is about to turn upside down."

So with that the car began to speed off into the daylight and it began to follow its target who knew nothing about what was going to come...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the first chapter! I wonder who these guys are? Who's there boss? What do they want with Henry and Ray? Oh so many questions; anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter two will be up soon and more will happen so yeah! :)**


	2. Plans

Saving Henry - A Henry Danger Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! Wow thanks so much! I finally got a chance to get back on toady and I saw all of your reviews! Eight reviews for one chapter! Wow thanks so much! So that is why I made sure I would update today! Anyway sorry about Henry's age I didn't know lol. So he's thirteen now instead of fifteen lol. Plus for the show I don't know if he and his sister Piper go to the same school so in this story were making Pier go to a different school just for now. So yeah as normal I own nothing from Henry Danger; so please enjoy! I tried to keep them in character as best as I could. So let me knew if they were ooc or not. Without having anything else to say please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Plans

School had just ended for the day and Henry Hart couldn't wait to get home. After his long day of classes, mean kids, crazy situations, and Henry just being Henry; he really couldn't wait to relax. So when he meet up with Charlotte outside of school the two of them had decided to hang out at his house like they always did.

Upon arriving to the house both kids had let themselves inside and threw their backpacks onto the ground without a care in the world. Charlotte had gone to make herself comfy on the living room couch and Henry had helped himself to a Mountain Dew while throwing one to Charlotte as well who caught it.

"So I was thinking that tonight we could have a movie and game night." Charlotte said as she took a sip of her Mountain Dew.

"Yeah that's a good idea; we haven't hung out with the rest of the crew in a while." Henry said with a smile on his face as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Alright but if we did have a movie and game night tonight it would have to have it at my house." Charlotte explained as Henry sent her a confused look. "My parents are both out of town and they want me to at home." Charlotte explained as Henry gave her an "O" face and nodded in understandment.

"Then its official we'll have it -" Henry began only to be cut off by the front door opening and his younger sister coming in.

Now if anyone knew the Hart family they would know Henry's little sister Piper Hart. Piper was the opposite of Henry in many ways. She wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind; she had a bad attitude; she was manipulative and just angry a lot of the time. Many people would think she was crazy or raised badly even though she wasn't. Piper was just Piper and no one questioned her.

"HENRY YOU FORGOT TO PICK ME UP!" Piper shouted as she came storming in towards Henry who jumped at first.

"Oh shoot." Henry replied as he face palmed. "I knew there was something I was supposed to do." Henry mumbled to himself as he frowned.

"You forgot to pick your own sister up from school?" Charlotte asked with a small laugh earning herself a glare from Henry.

"YEAH HE DID AND NOW HE'S DEAD!" Piper yelled as she stormed past the two and towards the steps. "MOM, DAD!" Piper shouted once more.

"No! Piper no!" Henry yelled as he sat up instantly and jumped over the couch to get to his sister before she told on him. "Please; do not tell mom and dad."

"And why shouldn't I?" Piper questioned as she crossed her arms and stared coldly at her older brother.

"Because if they find out I will be in huge trouble; grounded; not able to go to work or hang out with my friends; or do anything for that matter." Henry explained quickly as he sent a pleading look to his sister once more.

"Maybe you deserve all those things." Piper said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Oh come on Piper can't you let Henry off the hook this one time?" Charlotte asked as she walked over to the two siblings.

"Fine." Piper said as she sighed; this made Henry smile and high five Charlotte. "But - " Piper began as Henry frowned." - Only if you don't do it again."

"Of course!" Henry replied quickly. "Never again." Henry explained as he nodded quickly.

"Good." Piper said as he walked turned and walked up the steps to the house.

"Hey thanks for saving my butt back there." Henry said suddenly as he turned to Charlotte when Piper was out of war shot.

"No problem." Charlotte stated with a smile. "But now you're in charge of bringing the movie's tonight." Charlotte explained as Henry gave her a look.

"Fine." Henry replied with a sigh making Charlotte laugh a little. "What?" Henry questioned as Charlotte shook her head and laughed again.

"I don't care what everyone else says but you are so like your sister in some ways." Charlotte said as she laughed while Henry frown; she began to walk to the couch.

"No I'm not." Henry argued as he began to follow her.

"Are to." Charlotte argued back as they both sat down on the couch.

It went on like that for a good five minutes until they both finally gave up on the argument. So instead they continued to make plans for that night and called the rest of their friends to let them know the news. When a few hours passed by Charlotte had left a few hours earlier than that to get home and set up for the night.

Once Henry asked his parents if he could go to Charlotte's and allowed him; he had asked for money for a few movies and waited an hour or two to get ready. So when he was finished Henry grabbed his coat; his money; and his phone and began to make his way towards Charlotte. If only he knew what was waiting for him...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter two! How was it? Good? Bad? Anyway I wonder what's gonna happen next? So thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter three will be up soon! So until then review! :)**


	3. Mishaps

Saving Henry - A Henry Danger Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so glad you liked it and thanks for the advice on Charlotte; I will try to make her more sassy next time I write a chapter with her in it. Either way thanks so much and well I hope you like this chapter as well; a little action in this one; not much but some. As normal I own nothing from Henry Danger so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mishaps

While walking along the side of the roads in Swellview Henry noticed how dark and eerie it seemed. As he noticed how dark and eerie it seemed he began to wonder where everyone in town was at. Usually at this time of night people were still outside doing their own thing as he walked down the sidewalk.

Yet; there was no one in sight and it was starting to worry Henry.

So while he turned a corner near one of the various grocery stores they had in town Henry kept his focus on getting to Charlotte's house instead of the creepy feeling he was getting from being outside like this by himself. But as he got about two miles from Charlotte's house he noticed a van sitting near the end of the rode.

It was one of those mini vans and it was full on black so it blended in the night. Henry had only noticed it because the headlights had flickered on for a brief moment and then vanished like the car was being parked in the spot for a while. But he still ignored it and continued on his journey to his friend's house.

As he passed the van he couldn't help but get a bad feeling from it. Shaking it off Henry walked right passed it without even looking back at it. But while he waked he couldn't help but feel like that van was following him. Turning around he sighed when he saw that the van was still sitting where it had been before.

But Henry still couldn't help but move faster than he ever has in his life. While walking away from where the minivan sat Henry had turned to look back one last time before he had turned another street corner. If only he hadn't looked back; mainly because as soon as he turned back around he crashed into something hard.

Well it wasn't something; it was more like someone and when Henry had looked up; he freaked when he saw two man standing in front of them.

"Lookie what we have here Ryan." One men said as he looked at his pale known as Ryan with a smirk. "Can be? Kid Danger out of his habitat?"

"I-I don't know w-what your t-talking about." Henry stated as he nervously stuttered while trying to stand up.

"Sure you do kid." Ryan said with a smirk as well. "Don't you think so Roger?" Ryan asked as he turned his head towards the first men who went by Roger.

"Oh I know so." Roger smirked as he and Ryan began to walk towards Henry.

Soon enough Henry began to stumble backwards trying to get away from these men. As he walked backwards Henry looked around him for an all means of escape. But all he saw was either going to the right or running behind him. So taking the way his mind was telling him; he took off to the right.

Even though it was a good choice it still didn't help the situation at all. Only because both Ryan and Roger started chasing after him as fast as he could. Henry was shocked to see that the two had went separate ways. Ryan continued to chase after him while Roger went back to the black minivan.

Running Henry had to jump over a few things in the middle of the sidewalk as he ran but still he managed to make it out alright. But he would have made it to Charlotte's house perfectly fine if he hadn't tripped on his own two feet while running as fast as he could. Hitting the ground Henry cried out in pain.

"You thought you could run kid; but it looks like you're not a super hero after all; hu?" Ryan asked him with another smirk as he grabbed Henry by the shoulders.

"Let me go!" Henry yelled as he was lifted into the air. He tried a million times to kick at the man who was holding him.

"In your dreams kid." Ryan spat as he started to laugh evilly while dragging Henry back around a corner nearby.

Fighting just didn't seem to work for Henry. In fact it seemed to do the opposite and it was making him tired. Yet; he knew he couldn't give up because he knew his life was in danger and he knew that whoever these guys were; were not only after him; but Ray (also known as Captain Man) as well.

But Henry never got another chance to speak. Mainly because he had been thrown into the back of the black minivan he had seen this whole time and both doors had been shut and locked before he could even try to escape. With the doors being locked; Ryan had joined Roger in the front and the two drove off into the night...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter three! How was it? Good? Bad? And NO! Not Henry! What's gonna happen!? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review! Chapter four will be up soon! Review!**


	4. Discoveries

Saving Henry - A Henry Danger Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! Anyway sorry for not updating sooner it's just that I've been very busy. Since it's the end of the year for school I've got a lot of things going on. One graduation is coming up; I graduate from two schools, so it's a lot. Two I own a horse and spend time out with her, and plus I'm on the drill team for school. So three, competition is coming up and we've been having Saturday practices as well as after school Tuesday's and Thursday's. Literally we compete in Kentucky on May 16th! Were close lol. So yeah I'm sorry for not updating sooner lol. But anyway here is a new chapter for you!**

**I figured I could update at least once or twice while we wait for the new episode in May. Anyway I own nothing from HD so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Discoveries

Meanwhile at Charlotte's house everyone was pretty much ready for movie night. For them, the only thing missing was the movies and Henry. So while the waited Charlotte hung out on the couch with Bianca which honestly was a little awkward to them. But either way; time ticked slowly as they sat there and waited.

Jasper was lying upside down on a chair board out of his mind and Oliver was annoying everyone else as he waited as well. Finally while looking at the clock Charlotte began to worry when she saw that it read nine thirty. It was odd because they said they'd start movie night at nine and it's a half hour past nine.

"Where's Henry?" Charlotte finally asked as she sighed and leaned back against the couch. "He's never this late." Charlotte added in thought and worry.

"I don't know." Bianca stated like it was obvious. "But I do know that he said he was for sure coming." Bianca added with a slight smile.

"No duh captain obvious!" Charlotte stated with annoyance and sassiness as she flung her arms around.

"Well sorry for being a good girlfriend and giving him space." Bianca spat back in annoyance as well as she and Charlotte glared at one another instantly.

"Guys -" Jasper called as he turned himself right side up and stood up. "- Stop fighting this isn't going to help our situation." Jasper explained with a serious look.

Instantly this caused Charlotte, Bianca, and Oliver to look at him with shock at what he just said. Silence came over the group of friends as they all stood there staring at him. Jasper however was confused and began to look back and forth between everyone. As he did look at them all, it was getting annoying.

"What?" Jasper asked while breaking the awkward silence. "I have my moments." Jasper stated with a shrug while everyone rolled their eyes.

"You may have your moment, and you may not, but that is not our biggest problem at the moment." Charlotte explained as she crossed her arms.

"She's right, Henry is." Bianca stated while making Charlotte face palm.

"We know Henry is our biggest problem right now." Charlotte explained while as Bianca sent her a warning look once more.

"But the question is; what are we supposed to do about it?" Jasper questioned with confusion.

"Easy, we need to find out where he is and if something else important came up." Oliver piped up suddenly making them all jump; they forgot he was there.

"Yet it sounds impossible." Jasper added as everyone groaned.

"No it's not." Charlotte pointed out as Jasper looked at her with confusion.

"Really?" Jasper asked with slight amazement as Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah all we have to do is just have someone call him." Oliver added as Bianca held up her hand.

"I can do that." Bianca stated as she pulled her phone out of her purse which had been sitting on the table.

Right then Bianca had begun to dial Henry's cell phone and walked away to make sure they weren't to loud when she tried talking to him. But as Bianca did that, Charlotte, Jasper, and Oliver continued to talk about possible solutions as to why Henry was late. None of them had the thought of kidnapping in their mind.

"He's not answering." Bianca explained with a frown as she walked back over to the group of friends. "It keeps going straight to his voicemail." Bianca added.

"So, what do we do now?" Jasper repeated somewhat from earlier as he looked at everyone.

"Well there's a few things we could do." Oliver said as everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?" Charlotte and Bianca asked at the same time while sending one another looks once more.

"Simple, someone calls his house, his sister, or his parents." Oliver said with thought. "And maybe Junk N' Stuff while we're at it, since he works there." Oliver finished.

"Honestly that's not a bad idea." Charlotte stated as she pulled out her phone with everyone else. "I can call Junk N' Stuff since I work there too." Charlotte added.

"I can call his sister." Bianca added as she began to dial numbers on her phone once more.

"I'm calling his parents." Jasper added as he dialed numbers as well.

"Guess I got his house." Oliver stated as he copied everyone else.

As everyone called their perspective people or places to call they all waited until everyone was done talking. Pretty much all of the conversations weren't that helpful. But yet, they still continued to talk to those they had called. Charlotte was giving surprising news to Ray and Jasper as well to Henry's parents.

Bianca and Piper were still trying to get a conversation going since Piper didn't really like talking to any of Henry's friends, and Oliver wasn't really having any luck with the house phone. No one was picking up the house phone. Finally everyone had finished their conversations and Bianca was the first to speak this time.

"Piper's got nothing." Bianca explained with a frown. "She said she hadn't seen Henry since you were at their house with him." Bianca finished as she looked at Charlotte.

"Neither does Ray. Ray said he hasn't seen him since work two days ago." Charlotte explained as she sighed with worry.

"Guess that doesn't help my situation either." Oliver added in as everyone turned to him once more. "No one's picking up the house phone." Oliver finished.

"Yeah well his parents aren't much help." Jasper cut in suddenly before anyone could reply to what Oliver said.

"Really? How so?" Charlotte asked with interest and worry at the same time.

"Both say they've been gone all day and that Henry had texted them saying he was leaving to come here about an hour ago." Jasper finished with a frown.

"Wait!" Charlotte called making everyone jump. "Did you say that he just texted his parents?" Charlotte asked as Jasper looked at her in surprise.

"Oh wow I did." Jasper stated making Charlotte roll her eyes again. "But what's that have to do with this situation?" Jasper asked instantly.

"Really!?" Oliver questioned with a groan as he sent Jasper and annoyed look.

"What?" Jasper asked once more with confusion this time.

"Ugh. It helps with this situation because the texting his parents thing, means he really did leave his house to come here." Charlotte explained suddenly.

"I still do -" Jasper began as he thought about it while he talked. "- Oh..." Jasper said as Charlotte nodded.

"So this means that Henry just got held up and is on his way." Bianca stated with a slight smile glad to know that Henry was hopefully okay.

"That and it could mean that he did leave but something did happen to him on the way to my house." Charlotte explained; well Bianca did say hopefully.

"- And?" Bianca asked while gesturing for Charlotte to continue what her theory was.

"This means we need to find out where Henry is and what is going on!" Charlotte finished everyone nodded in agreement.

All any of them knew; was that this was going to be a long night...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter four! I know it wasn't my best but I was having a little trouble with it. Either way it works for me and I hope it worked for you and I hope you liked it. So please review! Also I tried to make it a little longer; I hope I did. But anyway things are getting interesting. Are they going to find Henry? Are they going to figure out what happened to him? How is everyone else going to take the news of what happened to Henry? Ah so many questions! Anyway thanks for reading! Chapter five will hopefully be up sooner than this one was lol. But until then please remember to review!**


	5. Explanations

Saving Henry - A Henry Danger Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I am SOOOOO SORRY for the long wait! But since I graduated High School my summer has been busy and I honestly forgot about this account until I looked at this section the other day and was like oh crap I should update! Lol. So here I am! With a new chapter! Anyway I PROMISE I will NEVER leave you guys like that again! So bear with me! I am NOT giving up on this story! I still have so much planned. Well without further saying I own nothing from Henry Danger and I hope you like this update. Sorry if it's not long enough I need to get my writing game for this story back. I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer! And I will now start updating every Tuesday so I have a time set for a reminder and so I have time to write the next chapter. Anyway please enjoy chapter five! Not much happens here but something might happen next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Explanations

Charlotte, Jasper, Bianca, and Oliver all ran to Henry's house as fast as they could. When they all finally made it to the house most of them were out breath. Yet, neither one of them cared as they bursted through the front door of the house scaring the crap out of Piper who had been sitting on the couch talking on her phone.

However all four friends ignored Piper and began to look around the house for some type of clue that could tell them where Henry had went. Charlotte and Bianca searched the downstairs living room and kitchen while Jasper and Oliver searched his bedroom. After all, they need to search anywhere they could.

"Not to be rude or anything - "Piper began as she stood up and walked over to where Charlotte and Bianca were standing. " - but WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Piper yelled as she sent them looks and crossed her arms began to tape her foot with annoyance.

"Wow, you guys weren't kidding about her." Bianca muttered to where Piper couldn't hear her while looking over at Charlotte who nodded and sent her a told-you-so

"JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Piper demanded as she stomped her foot once more.

"Were looking for Henry." Charlotte replied instantly with a frown.

"But I thought I already told you that he was going to your place." Piper explained with confusion as she pointed towards Charlotte and the front door.

"You did -" Charlotte began as Bianca cut her off.

"- But he never showed and we're - "Bianca continued only for Charlotte to cut her off this time while sending her a look.

"- Really worried about him." Charlotte finished as she turned around and began to head towards the kitchen to look for something that could help them.

As Charlotte went to the kitchen Bianca stood there for a moment with confusion until she finally got what Charlotte was up too. So, instead of going to the kitchen, she went to the living room and began to look around. Piper just rolled her eyes at all of them. After all, there was no way that something happened to Henry. Right?

But Piper just sat back down on the couch and continued to play on her phone. Yet, as she did that she noticed that Henry's friends continued to look around the house. Honestly she only continued to acknowledge their presence because she was a little interested about what was going herself.

"What do you mean he never showed?!" Piper asked with confusion and worry a little.

Sure she and Henry never got a long really well and sure Piper knew she had anger issues to work out; but Henry was still her older brother and she had to admit that she was concerned about him. So of course she was interested in what his friends were talking about. Especially if she knew she had to get their mom and dad.

"Ugh -" Charlotte stated with frustration as she shook her head. "- We mean that he never showed up; and he's not answering his phone." Charlotte added.

"Which means he's in trouble." Bianca added as Charlotte sent her a look while crossing her arms.

"- And since we know that much; we came here hoping to find some clues about where Henry could be or what could have happened to him." Jasper explained as Piper sent him a confused look.

"Okay since when did he start having moments?" Piper asked with interest as she gestured to him.

"We were all wondering that." Oliver explained as Jasper sent them all looks.

"Look - We don't have time to mess around and make fun of Jasper -" Charlotte began to explain as Jasper interrupted her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! - Jasper exclaimed with happiness as everyone looked at him weirdly until he realized what Charlotte had just said and turned to her. "- Wait!"

"- What we need to do is find Henry like now!" Charlotte explained with worry. Normally she would have been sarcastic there but since she was so worried about Henry she forgot to be sarcastic and felt like she didn't have time to be.

"But where would we even begin to look?!" Piper questioned with confusion as everyone turned to Charlotte.

"I don't know -" Charlotte explained with a frown.

"Oh! Maybe we could start by looking at places where we all know Henry hangs out at." Bianca stated as Charlotte had an instant idea at that.

"I've got it! We should look at Junk N' Stuff." Charlotte explained as everyone sent her confused looks.

"Junk N' Stuff? Why there?!" Oliver asked with confusion as he sat down on the couch in the middle of the living room.

"Because Henry spends most of his time there with me and Ray." Charlotte replied with a little sarcasm this time like it was the most obvious reason ever.

"Okay follow up question - " Jasper added as he walked closer to everyone as well. " - Who is Ray?" Jasper asked with interest and confusion once more.

"Henry's and I's boss." Charlotte added once more. "You've meet him before; he's the guy that's usually at the front desk." Charlotte finished.

"Oh; you mean the older dude with the lame short brown hair cut?" Jasper asked as Charlotte nodded.

"Yeah him." Charlotte replied with a small laugh and a slight smile.

"But how is an old dude going to be able to help us?!" Bianca questioned as she sighed. "I mean what is he going to be able to do?" Bianca questioned with interest.

"More then you could possibly know." Charlotte explained as she turned towards the door ready to leave. "Now come on! Let's go!" Charlotte explained as she started to head for Junk N' Stuff.

"WAIT?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!" Piper yelled making Jasper stop before heading out as the last one.

"Easy; call your mom and dad and tell them situation. I'm sure they'll call the police or him and maybe have a way of finding him faster. Simple." Jasper explained as he turned and jogged out the door after everyone leaving Piper to stand there and stare after him with a blank look on her face. Finally she had broken her own silence.

"Seriously?!" Piper asked as she used hand gestures while she talked. "Since when did he start having moments?!" Piper asked with a frown only to realize that everyone had already left the house...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter five! And like I said before I am so sorry for the long wait I kind of forgot about this account until I looked at the HD fanfics again lol. Well how was this chapter? And hm; how is Ray going to react to learning that Henry is REALLY missing? And what about Henry? What's been going on with him? Hmm; guess we will find out soon! I promise I will NOT make you all wait forever like last time! Well; thanks so much for reading and thanks so much for being patient. I promise I will keep updating this story. Don't give up on me guys! Bear with me! Also in the next chapter we will see some Ray and possibly some Henry I'm not sure yet. Until then please review! I will be updating one a week from now on every Tuesday! So I make sure to update lol. Well; thanks again! Chapter seven coming soon! Review!**


	6. Recruiting Ray and Bad Guys

Saving Henry - A Henry Danger Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot and you guys are AMAZING! Seriously you're the reason I keep updating this story. Anyway in this chapter not much happens but something will soon so bear with me. Also sorry if this one is a little short I had a bit of writer's block after writing the last part so I ended it there. Well without saying much I own nothing from Henry Danger please enjoy chapter six!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Recruiting Ray and Bad Guys

Walking into Junk N Stuff was usually the highlight of Charlotte's day since it was one of her favorite places to go to and work. But today it wasn't. Charlotte believed it wasn't because she normally had Henry by her side when she was there and knowing that he wasn't going to be there or wasn't by her side made her very upset.

Yet when she walked in with her friends following behind her she smiled instantly when she saw Ray sitting at the main desk seemingly playing with some random object out of boredom. It seemed like Ray had read her mind because as soon as she began to walk over to him he looked up; smiled and waved at her and her friends.

"Ray - We need to talk to you." Charlotte explained as Ray suddenly frowned.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ray questioned with confusion and worry as he looked Charlotte and her friends over.

"You know how we called you about asking if Henry had been here at all?" Charlotte asked as Ray nodded.

"Yeah -" Ray trailed trying to figure out where she was going with all of this.

"Turn out we had a very good reason!" Charlotte finished with a frown and a frustrated sigh.

"Whatcha talking about Charlotte?!" Ray asked suddenly with confusion.

"Ugh! She means that Henry is missing and we need help finding him!" Bianca stated instantly with annoyance as everyone turned and looked at her. "What? She was taking nine years to explain everything."

At this point silence came over everyone when Bianca said that. Mainly because she and Charlotte were glaring at one another in annoyance again and Ray was trying to process everything that Charlotte and Bianca had just told him. While Ray thought about what they said he; Ray began to question them. But that was until he looked at all of their faces and instantly believed them!

"Hold on a sec -" Ray began as he frowned and walked out from behind the desk to join the group of kids in the middle of the room. " - You're saying Henry never showed up to your place and is now missing?!"

"No; he's skipping around town all willy nilly not answering his phone unpuropes just to freak us out." Charlotte stated with sarcasm as Ray sent her a look in thought. "He's missing!" Charlotte shouted instantly.

"Okay; okay; no need to yell and be all mean about it." Ray explained as Charlotte sent him a warning look. "Now; we need to think of the possibilities on what could have happened to Henry within the last few hours."

"How?! Aren't there like a million possibilities out there?!" Jasper questioned with confusion as he tried to think about Ray had just said.

"He has a point you know." Oliver stated suddenly making everyone jump and turn to him. Most of them forgot he was even with them.

"Odd; since when does he have a point?" Ray asked with confusion while turning to Charlotte who only shook her head and shrugged.

"Hey!" Jasper called in slight hurt as he held up his arms in defense.

"Anyway I think I have a plan on how to find Henry." Ray explained with a smile as he turned and grabbed Charlotte by the shoulder and pulled her off to the side so no one could hear them talk. "But I need to be Captain Man to do it." Ray continued to explain as Charlotte nodded in understandment. "I need to go the last place you saw Henry that day and possibly figure out what could have happened to him."

"Great! I last saw him when school was let out and we went to his house to play a movie night for everyone." Charlotte explained as Ray nodded in understandment this time.

"School and home that's a good lead." Ray stated with another look of thought on his mind.

"But we already looked at his house." Charlotte stated as she sent Ray a look once more while crossing her arms. "It's why we came to you because I knew you'd think of a better place to look." Charlotte finished.

"Lucky for you I did." Ray stated making Charlotte smile a bit and watch as he walked over to his main desk while starting to bring some files onto the desk from underneath it.

"You did?!" Charlotte asked in confusion as she walked over to the desk as well.

"Yes -" Ray began with a sigh. " - You said you saw Henry at school right? Well I had happened to be walking past your school when I noticed something very odd." Ray began to explain.

"Which was?" Charlotte asked with interest as she encourage Ray to go on.

"A van." Ray said while Charlotte groaned and face palmed herself making Ray start talking again. "Not just any van. Oh no! It was a red old tainted beaten up van that belongs to my arch enemy Shifter Whitecat."

"Shifter Whitecat?!" Charlotte asked with confusion as Ray nodded and frowned.

"Yes Shifter Whitecat." Ray stated. "One of the worst villains to ever live! And because I defeated him a long time ago this is his revenge; coming after my own sidekick." Ray explained with a frown.

"But how do you know he's after Henry?" Charlotte asked with interest.

"It's a she -" Ray explained as Charlotte's eyes widen in shock. "- And I know because it's all written in the photos of the van I took." Ray finished explaining.

Upon finishing his explanation Ray had flared a bunch of photos on his desk so that Charlotte would be able to look at them. When Charlotte looked at them she frowned. For she had seen the van outside of school as well without giving it a second thought. Looking over the photo's Charlotte frowned when she came across two guys that were sitting in the front of them. Both of them were looking out the window of the car with evil grins on their faces...

...

Henry groaned in pain as he stirred awake. When his eyes fluttered open the only thing he saw was darkness. Not only did he see darkness but he felt movement. It was like he was still sleeping and this was his dream. Well that was until his vision had cleared and he was able to see windows in the small room he was in.

Soon enough Henry realized he was in a small room. He was in the back of a car on the floor going who knows where for who knows how long. Letting out a small yelp in surprise when the car went over a bump on the road Henry tried to sit up only to find out he couldn't. Whoever had kidnapped him had tied him up real good.

"- kids awake."

"So I'm driving you deal with him."

"But I don't want too. Everyone knows I hate Captain Man and Kid Danger."

"And you don't think I do?!"

"No - Yes - Maybe - I don't know."

"Ugh! Your such an imbecile! Just check on the kid. Were almost at base."

Not one voice but two and Henry was pretty sure he was freaking out right about now as he tried and wiggled his way out of his binds. Sadly no luck. So instead he had to sit there and wonder what the two voices had been talking about. Base? What did they mean by a base? And a Boss? Where were these guys taking him?

Speaking of guys; there was a movement of a seat belt being unbuckled and the sound of someone moving around. Henry braced himself for whatever was about to happen only for Henry to realize that nothing in fact happened. Opening his eyes Henry noticed that the men had only turned to face him and stare at him with thought. Slowly Henry let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Kids fine."

"You didn't even really check."

"So; you want to know; you do it yourself."

"Ugh whatever."

Silence followed the two after that as Henry sat in the back trying to figure out what to do next. However his thought were broke when the car had come to a sudden stop making Henry fall to the right and groaning in pain when he landed on his side. Somehow he had managed to pull himself back up into a sitting position. This only left Henry to watch when he saw the two guys get out of the car.

Before he knew what was happening the back door of the van was opening and the two men were standing in front of him. Without a saying or a warning or even a protest Henry was grabbed by the two men and was forced to stand on his feet. Henry tried to speak he really did but it was hard too with the gag in his mouth. So when he was pushed forward all Henry could do was glare at the two.

"Get over it brat. You won't be seeing us after today that's for sure."

"Yeah good thing too I'm tired of you already."

Another push and Henry fell with the two guys laughing as he fell face first onto the ground. Before the two had even thought of picking him one of them (the larger shorter one also known as Ryan) had kicked Henry in the side and laughed when Henry curled into fetal position. Sure it wasn't much but it was all he could do at the moment. He was kicked again and again until finally the men stopped and picked him up.

"Now move! We've got business to take care of and if you blow this we won't be afraid to kill you!"

It was just then that Henry had actually admitted to himself that he was scared for the first time in his life since being Kid Danger. So as these guys pushed and kicked at him for him to move faster Henry started to think of a possible way out of this situation. However when he couldn't think of one all he cold do was hope that Charlotte and Ray had realized he was missing by now and were forming a plan to find him.

Little did he know; they were doing just that...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was chapter six! Oh no poor Henry and what?! Ray has pictures and he was at the school?! What is up with that?! So many questions! Anyway more will be explained in chapter seven and more will happen in chapter seven. The next chapter will focus on Charlotte and Ray and them all again and then eight will focus on Henry. So yeah. Well thanks for reading and until then please review!**


End file.
